Dead Man Wade
by setyourgoals
Summary: An experiment to place the Superhero Gene into a cancer patient results in the creation of the one man capable of wrecking the whole continuity of the Heroes Universe. Brace yourselves. Deadpool's arrived. Marvel Crossover
1. Prologue

"His body..." The doctors gasped at the body of the man in front of them. His whole body was filled with multiple scars, though his face was left with just one 'X'-shaped scar just above his nose, the top of the scar was hidden by his messy black hair. The man was well built - six feet tall, athletic and very well trained in combat as they later discovered, still though - the doctors were unsure about what happened to his body. They tried to cure his cancer by taking a sample of one of the 'special' people's blood, and duplicating the healing factor to help it. At first it seemed successful and the cancer seemed to have calm down, but his body appeared disfigured. "The cancer bonded with the healing factor..."

"So in a way the cancer is healing him?" The other doctor asked. "Resulting in the skin disfiguration..."

"What did Linderman say?" The first doctor said, as another doctor entered the room.

"Dispose of the body, make sure no one can find him." The third doctor said, as they removed all the medical attachments from his body. "He said we'll start another experiment next week. Seems this 'weapon' wasn't built to Linderman's standards."

"Regeneration, superhuman strength, speed, endurance and agility." The second doctor read the list of what the man had been tested for. "This guy could've been a monster if he was let loose. What was his name again?"

"I have no idea." The first doctor replied. "Hurry up and dispose of him immediately!"

Then the man woke up. And all hell broke loose.

- -

His mind was plagued with mental blanks, the first of the things he had noticed when he woke up. He didn't even know his name, all he knew was that the clothes he stole was from a doctor named 'Wade Wilson', one of the three doctors he had killed upon his awakening. He was dressed in a long-sleeved red shirt and black pants, making sure to use clothes that covered his scars. Slowly, bits and pieces came to him, his time as a hitman for the mysterious 'Linderman', the time when he found out he had cancer, and when he signed up for a cure - but everything else was missing. Something told him that Linderman had the answers.

As he escaped the building, the first thing he saw outside was a stone sign that read "Deadpool Facility", and something about the sign made him decide to take it upon himself to mark the fact that he had been there. He crossed out the word "Facility" with a rock, and wrote above it "Was Here".

- -

He would continue running for an hour until he finally reached a diner. It was then he realized that it was the morning, when he saw that the diner had just opened.

"Excuse me!" He said to the only current waitress, as he walked inside.

"How can I help you?" The waitress said, in a strong southern accent. For a second his eyes found himself immediately engaged in his surroundings, the stools, the lady - young, blonde hair, blue eyes, thin, around 5'8" - the photograph on the wall - an asian man and a red-haired lady - recording all the other objects inside the small diner. "Sir?"

"Sorry, I must have zoned out." He said, shaking his head as if to try and fish something from his mind. "Where am I?" He asked, as the lady smiled in respon.

"Your in Charlie's Diner, in Texas." The waitress smiled.

"Charlie's?" He asked.

"Yeah, we changed our name a while ago, in tribute to one of the workers here who died." The waitress said sadly.

"Oh..." He replied awkwardly, as he began to walk out the diner.

"You sure you don't want to stay for coffee? You sound tired, and it does get lonely here." The waitress managed to drag him back to the diner, where he sat down at the nearest table.

"Just give me something to drink." He said.

"What sort of drink?" She asked, as if pointing out the obvious.

"Surprise me." He replied.

"Okay stranger." She smiled, and she began walking towards the counter, but she turned back for a second to ask a question. "What's your name?"

"Uh.. Wade." He smiled. "Wade Wilson." The name would do for now, as he made a mental note to use that name. So, 'Wade', smiled at the waitress, seeing as he had nothing better to do.

"You know it's nice having people here when we open, it usually gets boring and lonely when we open." She said while she made Wade's drink. It was during the silence that followed that he figured that it was his turn to ask a question.

"What's your name?" Wade asked, as she brought him his drink.

"Sarah," She smiled. "Sarah Linderman."

* * *

**A/N: **This idea popped in my head, while reading Cable & Deadpool, in which Deadpool makes reference to the TV show "Heroes". It made me interested to see what it was like if Deadpool were to actually be in that world, so this chapter basically is how he got here, so this Deadpool differs from normal Deadpool. In my mind, he looks like Agent X with hair, and a scarred body. I decided to keep good old Wade's face with just the one scar to make it easier for me to write - I'm very lazy.

Notes about Deadpool, currently "Wade". I'll try keep his personality as normal in comics, but I don't see him breaking the fourth wall, seeing as I'm going to make this a more "realistic" Deadpool. He will be just as a good fighter as he is in the comics, maybe a little better.

So depending on how I'm feeling, seeing as my other story is first priority, I might continue this.


	2. Point 7

"No." Sarah said, backing away from Wade.

"What?" Wade asked.

"No, stay away!" Sarah yelled.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Sarah." Wade say, calling her by name. "What's wrong?"

"You had that look on your face." Sarah explained. "Whenever I mention my last name, people always have that look on their face. What are you? Do you owe him money? Are you a hitman? Talk to my father, not me."

"Look, calm down." Wade said.

"Just tell me, are you working for my father, or do you owe him money?" She stated.

"You tell me." Wade replied.

"What?" Sarah asked, before two policemen walked into the diner. "What do you guys want?" She said, sounding annoyed as she turned to the men who looked like they were looking for something other than breakfast.

"Miss, have you met a suspicious looking person recently?" The first policeman asked Sarah, who briefly glanced at Wade, who was focusing on his drink.

"No, it's been quiet all morning, just me and Jack over there." She lied, as Wade gave a small wave towards the policeman. "Jack comes here almost every morning. He might have seen something suspicious on the way here."

"Have you seen anything suspicious Jack?' The policeman focused on "Jack" now, who just scratched his head in response.

"Well," Wade begun, puting on a fake southern accent. "I don't remember seeing anything. But if I do, I'll be sure to give you guys a call."

"Thanks for your time." The policeman said, before turning around and nodding to Sarah. When they was sure they had walked out and left, the tension between Sarah and Wade seemed to grow into an even worser awkward silence.

"What have you done?" Sarah asked. "Why are those policeman looking for a suspicious man?"

"Why don't you ask Jack?" Wade said, acknowledging the fake name she had just given him. Flashbacks suddenly came to him, as the previous nights events reappeared before his eyes. He clutched his head in pain, as if trying to get something out. He quickly recovered his composure, before speaking again. "Thanks for sticking up for me." He said, as he rubbed his eyes, and tapped his head.

"I didn't want to get you in trouble." She replied. "You don't look like you work for my father."

"I better take off." He said. "I still have things I need to sort out." Wade got up, but Sarah stopped him.

"Wait, when you find your answers, call this number." She handed over a business card.

"Waitresses have business cards nowadays?" He asked, as she shook her head.

"Linderman's daughter does." She replied, as he left.

- -

His first move would be to get as far away from Texas as he could, just to make sure that whoever had him strapped to the hospital bed weren't following him. He decided to use the money he had stolen from the wallets of the doctors to pay a range of taxis, buses and trains, ending up in Manhattan, specifically in Times Square, a place that held some sort of memories in his mind. It was not a voice at the back of his head though, it was more like constant images of places and people, whom he assumed was part of his past. He tried his best to sort out what was part of his past and not, as along with them contained frequent thoughts of Bea Arthur, Ernest Borgine and, for a strange reason that escaped him, the Olsen Twins.

"It's Deadpool!" A voice proclaimed, as Wade turned around, to see a messenger pointing a finger at him. People walked by and just shrugged their shoulders, as they ignored him and kept on walking.

"Sphincter says what?" Wade said, immediately surprising himself as the quote came out of his mouth.

"What?" The man replied, and Wade just stared back.

"What did you call me?" Wade asked, referring to the previous comment from before.

"Deadpool." The man replied. "Issue 19, Ninth Wonders? Deadpool? The coolest hero ever! Does nobody read comics anymore?"

"Your associating me with a comic book character." Wade sighed, as he began to walk away.

"Look right here! Luckily I always bring these comics around, just incase theirs a chance of someone signing it for me." The man smiled, as he reached into his shoulder bag, and pulled out the comic book. Wade stared in disbelief as he saw the exact likeness of himself in the comic book, and began flashing through the pages - ending up at the back page, with the address of the writer.

"Isaac Mendez..." Wade read out loud.

"The guy is a legendary artist. I just visited him myself and he gave me some copies of his new comic!" He proclaimed happily. "He only lives a couple of blocks away from here." The messenger said, too late to notice that Wade had already began running. "Hey! Give me back my comic!"

"Sphincter says what?" Wade yelled back.

"What?"

- -

"Mr. Mendez?" Wade knocked on the door as he called out the name. "Hello?" Wade tried the handle of the door to find it locked. Using force, he pushed the door open, as he was surprised at how easily his strength allowed him to push open the door. He walked through the small loft, and was shocked suddenly at Isaac Mendez with his body sprawled out, his ankles and wrists imaped with paintbrushes.

Suddenly he felt a force push him from behind, throwing him across the room and into the ground. He got up and turned around, to see a black haired man staring right back at him. Looking around at the paintings hung in the room, and the words written on a notebook next to him, he established the word Sylar.

"Sylar?" Wade asked.

"That is correct." Sylar replied, as he used his telekinesis to lift Wade to his feet. "Any last wishes?"

"I'm starting to kind of wish I had chosen Sylar as my name now..." Wade said, as Sylar just tilted his head in amusement. "It's a pretty cool name."

"Flattery will get you no where..." Sylar said, as Wade felt a large gash coming across his head. He looked over to see a shocked Sylar, who immediately dropped Wade. Wade clutched his head with his hand, to find blood, but no scar. "You healed yourself. A power I have been looking for."

"You just threw me across the room using your mind, and I just healed myself." Wade said. "Now as much as I like the average looney tunes kind of crazy, this is like extra crispy handfuls of viagra kind of crazy." Sylar ignored the comment as he approached Wade, who got up, and with increased speed managed to land a clean punch on Sylar's face. Sylar's hand brushed over his face, as he realised that he actually was bleeding. Before he had time to react once more, Wade's reflexes bested his and Wade kicked him in the chest, before landing more punches on him. As Wade was about to land another punch on Sylar, a flashback interrupted his mind at a bad moment.

"Gabriel?" Wade repeated the word that was in his mind. Sylar stared back at Wade, before using his telekinesis to throw him back into another wall. Wade, realising he still had the gun from before, pulled it out and shot forward at Sylar.

"My name is Sylar." Sylar said, as he pulled up his hand and stopped the bullet in mid-air.

"Stop this." Wade said, as he ran up to Sylar and punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground. Pulling his gun over Sylar, Wade was about to pull the trigger, but saw ice form around the gun, freezing it. Dropping it immediately, Wade ran for the door, getting away before Sylar could get to him.

Wade sprinted away as fast as possible, knowing that Sylar would soon be in pursuit. He was immediately compelled to find more answers, about who 'Sylar' was, and where he could find 'Linderman'.

"Excuse me!" A Japanese man called, speaking in bad english as Wade ran past him. His friend, also Japanese, stared at the man running.

"Sorry, I have to leave quickly." Wade said. The Japanese man took one look at a comic book in his hand, before turning around to look at Wade running away.

"Hiro." The first Japanese man said, before he began speaking in Japanese. "That guy looks a lot like the guy in this comic."

* * *

**A/N **: If you can tell, there has been apperances so far from Hiro, Ando, Isaac and Sylar, with mentions of Linderman and Charlie. This episode is set around "0.7" and the beginning of "The Hard Part".

Some of the quotes are directly from actual Deadpool issues, so if you could spot them then, yeah. Thanks to all the reviewers, and to Arekanderu, in one of the issues where he fights against T-Ray he says something along the lines of "My Katana was forged by the same guy who made the one on Heroes!"


End file.
